Dan (Claimer)
Dan is a character first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead, in the episode "Alone". Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Dan's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Alone" Dan is first seen with his group gathering around Daryl, while Daryl is sitting down in the middle of a road. After Daryl punches Joe and points his ready-to-fire crossbow at Joe, Dan and the other group members point their guns at Daryl. After Joe talks Daryl into lowering his crossbow, Dan and the other group members lower their guns too. "The Grove" Dan does not appear in this episode. "Us" Dan is first seen sleeping on the ground in the forest, as a walker approaches, he wakes up and watches Harley kill it. He, along with the rest of the group, walks along the tracks, as a walker roams up to he puts his gun in his back. As Tony pushes the walker to him, Billy then stabs it in the head with a metal pipe. As they walk along the tracks, Joe tells them to take shelter in the car shed. He aims his gun and clears out the shed. As the group are checking the place out, he claims the mattress that is on the ground. The next morning, he watches as Len confronts Daryl, he is sitting on his claimed mattress sharpening his knife and watched as Len is deemed a liar. Dan, along with Harley, Billy, and Tony are ordered by Joe to beat up and kill Len. Dan starts kicking and punching Len as he is on the ground. They later shoot a arrow into Len's head, killing him. He leaves the shed and walks along the tracks. He, along with the group, finds the Terminus sign. "A" When Joe's group makes contact with Ricks group, Dan finds Carl who was sleeping in a truck and pulls him out in an attempt to molest him. He is shocked when he witnesses Rick bite Joe's neck, ripping out his jugular, killing him. He also witnesses all the other members of his group killed by Michonne and Daryl. He threatens Carl's life if they try to approach him, but Rick declares that "he's mine". Dan tries to back away as Rick stabs him with Joe's knife. Rick proceeds to stab Dan repeatedly with the knife, brutally killing him, leaving Michonne, Daryl, and Carl watch in shock of Rick's brutality. Death Killed By *Rick Grimes As Dan is attempting to molest Carl, his fellow members are all killed, leaving Dan, who tries to back away as Rick stabs him with Joe's knife. Rick begins to disembowel him and then proceeds to stab Dan repeatedly with the knife, brutally killing him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dan has killed: *Len (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships Joe Joe is a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however. Tony Tony is a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however. Len Len is a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however he did not hesitate to beat up and kill him. Harley Lou is a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however. Billy Billy is a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however. Lou Lou was a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Trivia *Dan is the last member of Joe's group to die. Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased